I Hate You
by MissSquibler
Summary: He couldn’t run away, because each time he tried he ran back into his arms….


Loud painful yelps of pain where heard all through out the house. Blood shot Crimson eyes held tears, tears he would not show.

"Kolkolkolkol"

He hated that laugh.

_He hated that man!_

Once more a gloved hand came down and slapped the silverette across the face. His cheek stung, his lip was already bleeding, the slap only opened the wound more.

"Poor, poor helpless Prussia. Your so selfish, I gave you a nice warm home, da? And yet you're so cold to me." The cold voice spoke, his large hand grapping at Prussia's messy hair, pulling him closer to his face so they where at eye level.

_God how he wished he could run away._

Prussia's eyes narrowed at the larger nation. His body felt so weak. Sleep, that's what he need, as well as crying. God he wanted to cry so badly, let it all ou- No! He wouldn't cry not in front of this man, this, this monster!

He winced as a gloved finger run ran over his left cheek, his eye patched eye, forehead, nose… lips.

"Give up Мое домашнее животное…. You only have me." The Russian voice slithered in the air, next to his ear, causing the ex-nation to shiver.

_But he couldn't., he couldn't run._

"Ich hasse Sie…" Prussia's voice was horse, and strained. His breath was unsteady as it was.

Russia's grip on Prussia's hair tightened, Prussia bit his still bleeding lip, holding back the scream that was building up in his throat.

"Scream for me~" Russia's child like voice whispered into Prussia's ear.

Prussia tensed, then once more his eyes narrowed and he did something that nearly made him want to die. Without thinking he spat in Russia's direction. Russia's eyes narrowed in disgust, he back up slightly. A growl escaped his lips and with a single flick of his arm that was gripping Gilbert's hair he threw him across the room, making his side painfuly hit against the wall. Prussia groaned in pain, not meeting Ivan's glare.

"Вы неблагодарный надоедливый ребенок! Ничего не стоящий! Не существующий! Отрицательный результат ни для чего мерзкое существо!!!" Harsh Russian words where thrown at Prussa, who grabbed his knees and pulled them up, not bothering to sit up.

Russia walked over and sat next to Gilbert, his cold, gloved hand caressing his cheek again.

"It's just you and me Prus- Gilbert. I should call you by your real name, Prussia doesn't exist anymore da? Don't worry I am here for you." Russia's voice was childish once again, almost seeming innocent.

_He was all he had. All he had._

"Your all alone now, be happy I am here for you~!" Russia said giggling slightly.

"Why?" Prussia asked, his voice was beginning to break even more. Loneliness was all he could feel.

"Because I am the only one who has any use for you. You should consider yourself lucky. You lost your nation, everyone is against you, even your little brother. I'm all you have."

_Alone?_

_No!_

_DON'T LEAVE ME! PLEASE YOUR ALL I HAVE!_

Finally the beaten nation lost it, the tears flowed down his face. With his might he flung himself at the Russian, his arms wrapping around his neck, into a very weak hug. Russia wrapped his arms around Prussia's waist.

"I-I don't want to be alone!" Prussia- No. Gilbert cried loudly.

Russia's grip around Prussia tightened, nuzzling his face into Prussia's messy and dirty hair. Ivan moved his arms so he could pick up Gilbert up bridal style, carrying the broken man to his room. Where he would fix him up and fill him up. Gilbert didn't care at the moment. He would lash out again once he gained his strength, but for now he didn't want to be alone, not anymore.

_He couldn't run away, because each time he tried he ran back into his arms…._

* * *

**Alright! Hahaha, don't ask ;-; I have no clue what I was doing XD *gets shot* OHMYGODIZBESOWWEH. So yeah angst love stuffz?**

**Мое домашнее животное: Russian for my pet**

**Ich hasse Sie: German for I hate you**

**Вы неблагодарный надоедливый ребенок! Ничего не стоящий! Не существующий! Отрицательный результат ни для чего мерзкое существо!!! Russian for: You ungrateful brat! Worthless! Non existent! No good for nothing vile creatu**


End file.
